A Young Fox's Heart
by SonicTailsFanatic777
Summary: Tails has suddenly fell in love with Amy. As the two bond closer to one another , will Tails manage to win over her heart?


**Welp, Im back! Sorry if i've been absent for a couple of days I've been caught up with school,work, etc. Anyways WOOOHOOO my 2nd fanfiction! Thank you so much for everyone who has been reviewing , faving, following etc. Anyways my 2nd fanfiction is gonna focus mainly on Tails and his love for Amy. I plan on making many chapters for this story so let's get started! Please dont forget to review!**

** A New Love**

It was a nice, bright day at the Mystic Ruins. The sun was shining brightly and the weather was great. Tails was in his workshop working on his signature plane: The Tornado.

"Finally, it's fixed..." Tails took a seat on a stool and admired his work. Ever since the crash the plane showed no sign of being fixed, however, with hours of hard work Tails was able to bring it back into tip-top shape. In fact, it was even better than it was before the crash.

"Can't wait till Sonic sees thi-" As if his words summoned him, Sonic was seen zipping through the horizon and reaching Tails' workshop.

"Whatcha up to Tail- WOAHHH!" He gasped. " Tails this is awesome! You fixed the Tornado!" Impressed, Sonic analyzed the brand new neon blue and red paint that was just painted on there by Tails.  
"Thanks Sonic! I even added to machinery for self protection and new cameras for enhanced visual..." As Tails kept explaining the new updates on the plane, Sonic was paying close to no attention as the only thing he cared about were the new colors. Tails noticed this and suppressed a sigh.

"Anyways... what brings you here?" Again as if his words had a mystical power in summoning people, Amy appeared. " SONIC! THERE YOU ARE!" She ran up to him and hugged him so tightly that Sonic was lacking oxygen. "Thats what... brought me... here" He answered gasping for air. He managed to squirm his way out of the hug. When he finally got his breath back he managed to make up an excuse to run away from Amy again. "Oh hey is that Docter Eggman I see over Station Square?" Amy turned around with a confused look on her face. "Uhh... where? I cant see him."

"Well cant waste anymore time!"He declared. " Catch ya later Tails, Amy" He said with his signature wink and smile as he dashed off.

Amy just stood there for a moment gazing down at the ground. Tails felt bad by how hurt she looked. HE never seen Amy this way before.

"Hey-uh Amy... You alright?" He asked trying to sound comforting.

"He's never going to love me is he?"

Silence, not a word was said after that. After a while Tails began to speak up to try to change the mood.

"Come on Amy, dont say that. You know how Sonic is. He doesn't like to express his feelings towards other people and maybe he's just not up for a relationship right now."

The words didnt seem to soothe Amy as he noticed a single tear fall out of her eye. Suddenly a new fire was burning in him. Ever since he first met Amy he devolped a little crush on her. It wasn't anything big so he decided not to tell anyone about it. But for the first time Tails saw Amy as the most beautiful being that God has put on earth. But now wasn't the time to admire Amy's beauty. He had to find the right words to soothe her.

"Look Amy if Sonic can't see how beautiful, intelligent, caring, loving, and how much of a great person you are then he has a serious problem that even I can't fix!" Amy looked up surprised at Tails' kind words. "Trust me Amy, Sonic just needs time. Believe me. Once Sonic realizes how silly he was he's gonna be chasing you around instead." And with that he finished with a smile. Amy stared into his eyes for a moment. Both of each other staring into one another's eyes. Suddenly Amy collapsed onto Tails' chest and began to cry. Tails wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. "Let it all go..."

After a while of crying Amy finally separated from Tails' hug looking thoughful. " Thank you so much Tails. You really shouldn't see me like this but I appreciate your kind words... It means a lot, honestly."

"Anything for a friend!" He responded with a smile. As they shared their good byes, Tails sat at the steps of his workshop staring at Amy as she walked away. He sighed, secretly wishing that he could be more than friends with Amy. Tails watched her go and his little heart cracked. He's never felt this way before, for anyone. _Man, Amy is so... Perfect. I dont get why Sonic keeps running away from her. Boy he doesnt know what he's missing out on._

Suddenly he heard a nearby bush rustling and braced himself for a sudden attack. Instead a familiar blue hedgehog jumped out nearly scaring the life out of Tails.

"AGHHHH! Sonic what are you doing here?! W-Were you here the whole time?!" He yelled. He didnt want Sonic to hear the words he said because... well, they were personal.

"Sorry buddy it's just I had to hide away from Amy. I thought she would've chased me but I guess I was wrong. Honestly though, you handled that situation perfectly Tails! I really didnt mean to break her heart but Im sure glad you were here to save the day. Thanks buddy." He said with a caring voice as he patted Tails' back.

"Thanks Sonic... but can I tell you something?" He couldn't hold in his feeling for any longer. He had to tell someone, and that someone was definitely his best friend/brother: Sonic.

"Sure buddy, ask away!"

**Well then I guess I'm finishing off this chapter on a cliff hanger? Sort of ... maybe? Anyways I know this chapter wasnt so great but I promise the upcoming chapters will be much better. And PLEASE leave any reviews. Honestly I dont really know where this story is going so some recommendations or suggestions will really help and alter the events in the story. I will try to put every request in the upcoming chapters. Stay tuned as I will try to make a new chapter weekly. Again please Review, fav, follow or whatever makes you happy. THANKS:)))))**


End file.
